


An Invitation You Can't Decline

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: under pressure [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Strip Tease, cutesy forming-a-relationship bullshit, ryan is fuckin WHIPPED boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: Ryan can't get Gavin out of his head, and it just so happens he needs someone to accompany him to a film gala.Never mind he's going to make it more than business.Inspired by 'Killer Queen' by Queen and 'Roxanne' by The Police.





	1. extraordinarily nice

**Author's Note:**

> i did it!!! i finally wrote a sequel!!! have a late christmas present!!! with two inspiration songs for the price of one!!!
> 
> shoutout to gabe for emotionally blackmailing me into finishing this lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's getting too old for this calling-up-and-asking-for-a-date thing.

Something about the thought of Gavin kept Ryan up at night.

Ryan absolutely refused to divulge in polite company _how_ it kept him awake.

But Meg was not polite company, and Ryan could hear the smile in her voice over the phone as she gave him Gavin’s number, thank you Meg, where would I be without you Meg, you do your job so wonderfully, I’ll send you a box of chocolates next week after the showing.

He hung up on Meg’s self-satisfied “It’s no trouble, Mr Haywood” and tapped out the number she’d given him, waiting for the ring on the other end to be interrupted and–

“Hello, this is Gavin, if you’re calling for business I’m going to have to redirect you to–“

“Gavin, hi, it’s Ryan.”

Gavin stopped abruptly, and Ryan could hear him breathe out on the other end of the line as his voice changed from bored and casual to very, _very_ interested. “Oh, Mr Haywood, fancy hearing from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I, uh–“ Ryan had been known for being ridiculously quick on the uptake with his lines, and a master of improv if the scene called for it, but for once in his life, he found himself at a loss for words.

He could practically hear Gavin’s smirk. “C’mon, love, spit it out.”

“There’s…an anniversary showing of one of my films. Thirty-five years, and–“

“King of the Rebels, right? Starring you as James, the bad boy prince with a crown and a heart of gold.” Gavin sighed down the line and Ryan cringed at the use of the tagline, still just as shitty even after all this time.

“Yeah, that one. Remembered you were, uh, a fan, and wanted to know if you’d like to tag along.”

Gavin laughed lightly. “Arm candy, hmm? Easy done. You sure you won’t want anything else from me?”

Ryan hummed. “Maybe on the night, don’t know yet. However–“

“I’m all ears, Mr Haywood,” Gavin purred, and Ryan felt a hot flush rise in his cheeks.

“I’d like your suit to match with mine, if that’s not too difficult an ask.”

Gavin snapped into business mode again. “Not a problem, send me through a photo of yours once we’re done talking–“

“Or I could buy it for you,” Ryan said quietly.

“I– yes,” Gavin began again slowly. “Yeah, that could work. I’ll send you through my measurements and my address for your assistant to drop it off, if that’s alright with you.”

Ryan waved a hand airily, despite knowing that Gavin had no way of seeing him. “Oh, I can drop it off myself, it’s no trouble.”

“I–“ Gavin was beginning to sound a bit flustered. “Are you sure?”

“I just said I was, didn’t I? You sound like you don’t want to see me again,” Ryan admonished jokingly.

“No, no, I do!” Gavin said hastily, and Ryan smiled. “It’s just– I’m not– never mind. I’ll text you everything you need to know. Thank you so much, Mr Haywood.”

“Gavin, call me Ryan, please. I’ll see you when I drop off your suit, alright?”

“Alright, Mr– Ryan. Oh, one more thing?”

Ryan sighed. “I’m sure you have better things to do than keep talking to me. What is it?”

“Why did you call me instead of getting your agent to?”

Ryan made a choked noise and hung up. He was getting way too old for this kind of thing.


	2. (you don't have to) wear that dress tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's a better wingman than Ryan expected. Or, well, she has better taste in suits than he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shamefully stole gavin the 3rd's design for the suit and i'm not proud of it

Ryan’s go-to suit for events like this was a navy blue that, in Meg’s words, “makes your blue eyes pop!” She seemed to have a much better eye for the whole matching-suits thing than he did, though, so he just stood back and held the swatch of fabric from his suit against the blazers she approved of.

“Not black, it’s too close to navy, and probably no warm colours. We want analogous, not complementary colours, I think.”

“Meg, I don’t know what half of those words mean. My degree’s in theatre arts, not visual arts.”

Meg ignored him, poring through racks with a serious expression. “How do you think he’d look in purple?”

Ryan wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“Well, I don’t know, I’ll find some for you and you can look over them. He’ll probably look better than you, anyway, no matter what he wears.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, because he’s young and cute and already looks better than me.”

Meg grinned as she pulled down suit jackets. “I wasn’t going to say that! Now, which of these do you think?”

Matching navy? “Nah.”

Light blue? “God, no, that’s tacky as fuck.”

Purple? “I thought I told you no purple!”

Dark green? “Are you serious right now, Meg?”

White? “…Hold on to that one.”

Burgundy? “No. Just no.”

Gold? “Jesus Christ.”

Pinstriped? “You’re fucking with me now, Meg. He’ll look like Doctor Who.”

“David Tennant was a smokin’ Doctor, though.” Meg laughed at the look on Ryan’s face and carefully put the suit on the pile of rejected blazers. “So the only one you even half-liked was the white one. Very classic. He’ll fit right in.”

“Are you calling me old?”

“No, I’m calling you classic. Would you rather be called vintage, Ryan?” she deadpanned back.

“These god damn kids with their sass, back in my day–“ Ryan began jokingly and Meg hit him in the arm.

“Come on, old man, now let’s see if we need to get this tailored.”


	3. avoiding complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thinks the suit he bought looks absolutely fantastic on Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, they bang in this one so just. be careful if that ain't your style

After an agonising two days, Ryan found himself in a mirrored elevator humming smoothly up to the second-from-top floor of one of the nicer apartment complexes, black bag in hand. The endless reflections of himself were not, in his opinion, confidence-inspiring, and he frowned at the increasingly more obvious grey in his sandy hair, fixing it.

Even the _ding_ of the elevator as he reached Gavin’s floor was fancy-sounding, and Ryan felt almost ridiculously outclassed. Of course the man would live in a place like this.

The sounds of his shoes were muffled by the soft carpet, and his knock on Gavin’s door sounded odd and out of place in the quiet hallway. Ryan couldn’t help but think that he felt like he was in an awful romance movie all over again as he waited, trying to compose himself so he wouldn’t trip over his tongue when Gavin answered.

The door didn’t even creak as it opened to reveal the escort with mussed hair and a shirt that definitely didn’t belong to him dangling ungracefully over his lanky frame.

Ryan stared.

Gavin seemed to wake up when he registered it was Ryan there. “Lemme put on real clothes,” he mumbled, and opened the door a little wider before turning and shuffling sleepily back in to his apartment. Ryan shifted the bag to his other arm and followed him in.

The apartment looked like a lived-in showroom – neat and well-coordinated, but with a gift-tagged bouquet of roses in a vase (“To Gavin, thanks for the good night – GLR”) and an unopened bottle of Moet et Chandon in the corner cabinet. Ryan moved a blanket carefully from a sofa corner and sat down gingerly, laying out the suit bag next to him. The window across from him had the curtains drawn to reveal a stunning panorama of the city, and Ryan couldn’t help but think Gavin had some very dedicated and rich clients that kept him in this lavish lifestyle. _Spoiled brat._

Gavin hurried out from another room, fixing his hair with one hand and doing up his shirt buttons with the other. “I am,” he declared, “ _so_ sorry about that.”

Ryan laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Long night?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Gavin sighed, flopping onto the couch next to him. “Some company president going through a bit of a business rough patch, called me a remedy for his problems along with some various other things I don’t much care for. I don’t think I got home til…four hours ago? And I’ve been asleep until you got here.” He shrugged.

Ryan made a face. “You should establish some limits with him. He sounds like a bit of a shitty person.”

“Not wrong. But he’s the one keeping me in this place, I’ve only been in here a couple months. And he sends me stuff like roses and fancy cake and expensive champagne, because apparently I’m above eating like a regular person,” Gavin laughed bitterly.

“Let ze escorts eat cake,” Ryan mimicked in a badly-done French accent, sending Gavin into peals of laughter.

He wiped a tear from his eye as his giggles died away. “I’d much rather have my clients buy me suits for fancy film anniversaries than cake and flowers, to be honest.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Ryan tilted his head towards the suit bag and Gavin’s eyes widened slightly.

“Holy shit, Ryan, that’s fancy. I’m going to have to cut a chunk out of your cheque to cover the cost of that thing.”

“It’s totally worth the money, though,” Ryan said earnestly, and handed over the bag.

Gavin unzipped it a short way, made an excited noise, and zipped it back up again. “Is it okay if I try it on now?”

“Silly question, Gavin. Please do, I want to see how everything fits.”

Gavin stood and turned to leave, but Ryan cleared his throat slightly. “Where do you think you’re going? You’ve got nothing to be shy about.”

Stopping in his tracks, the escort raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so it’s going to be like this, is it?”

Ryan smirked and settled back into the sofa. “Consider the suit my payment for this.”

Gavin laughed lightly. “I think you might be overpaying me for a strip show, Mr Haywood.”

He laid the suit bag back down and offhandedly popped the button of his fly, sliding a hand into his jeans and cupping himself gently through his underwear. Ryan followed the soft movements with interested eyes as Gavin wandered his hands back up to the buttons at his throat, working them open quickly and easily to expose dark hair covering the vast expanse of tanned skin Ryan remembered so well.

Shirt now open and hanging out over his jeans, Gavin fixed Ryan with a sultry gaze as he popped the buttons on his cuffs, right, then left, before shrugging the shirt off and letting the fabric rustle to the ground. His jeans sat on the ridge of his hips, and Ryan drank in the almost-hourglass shape of his body as he traced the sides of his torso down to the dip of his waist. The sound of the zipper’s teeth clicking down was loud and almost intrusive in the quiet room as his fly opened to reveal a hint of the muted blue of his underwear.

“So good for me, baby,” Ryan murmured.

Chuckling, Gavin turned side-on, making the gentle swell of his ass more visible to his observer. “This better?” he asked lowly, running his hands over the denim and tugging down the waistband slightly.

“Much, thank you,” Ryan replied, spreading his legs slightly to show off the bulge in his pants.

Gavin’s blue boxers clung to every contour of his hips as he moved his jeans down to his mid-thighs. Ryan had to choke back a noise as he watched Gavin skate his hands back up and squeeze the supple flesh through the soft fabric with a quiet moan. Pushing the denim down further, he stepped out of his jeans with an unfair amount of grace, and they joined his shirt on the floor.

The zipper on the suit bag ran down more quietly than Gavin’s fly, the crisp white of the blazer peeking out from the black bag.

“Ooh, Ryan, you even bought me a shirt to go with it. I was worried I’d have to go out and find one to match it.” Gavin slid the silky navy-blue fabric off the hanger and onto his arms, the shirt fitting to his torso as he buttoned it up to just under the collar. “I’m assuming I’m not going to need a tie?”

Ryan shook his head as the black tailored slacks were eased out of the bag, and Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Ties are the bane of my career. Impossible to get into, never stay on right and I look bloody awful in them.”

“Trust that to be one of your main concerns,” Ryan laughed as Gavin stepped into the trousers, tucking his shirt in carefully and doing up the French fly. The blazer came out of the bag next, a stark contrast to his dark shirt as he slipped it on.

“Well? How do I look?” Gavin adjusted the collar slightly and turned to face Ryan properly.

“You look like a Bond villain in a goddamn fantastic way,” Ryan answered. “No one’s going to believe you’re my date.”

“Oh, so this is going to be a date, is it now?” Gavin smirked as he sat down on the couch next to Ryan. “Will you buy me dinner and take me back to your apartment after?”

Ryan laughed. “Only if you want me to.”

Leaning in a little and resting his arm on the back of the sofa behind Ryan’s head, Gavin whispered, “I think I’d like that very much. I won’t even charge you extra for it.”

Ryan swallowed. “So, just out of curiosity, by how much did I overpay you for the stripping?”

Gavin grinned. “More than enough,” he purred before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

Ryan was tilting his head and kissing back before he even comprehended what was happening, opening his mouth slightly when Gavin nipped at his lower lip and tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of the escort’s neck. A weight settled comfortably on his thighs as Gavin shifted around on the sofa to straddle him, rocking his hips into Ryan’s with a soft noise.

Ryan began to fumble with Gavin’s suit trousers, breaking their kiss to focus on his hands. “I think you’re forgetting that I’m probably more than double your age,” he chastised as Gavin whined after him. “I’ve got nowhere near the stamina you do. And I know,” he continued before Gavin could speak, “I know you’ve had a long night, and you’ll probably come way quicker than normal, but I also don’t want you to cream your pants because the drycleaning’s going to be a nightmare.”

Gavin wrinkled his nose and leaned back to give Ryan access to his buttons. “Ugh, you’re right. Get me out of these, then, before I make a total mess of them.”

The fly undid just as easily as it had done up, the soft fabric cascading down Gavin’s legs as he shifted to let them fall to his knees. The suit jacket was carefully taken off and draped over the back of the chair, and the buttons of his dress shirt opened, leaving Ryan fully clothed with a now-very dishevelled Brit in his lap.

“How do you want me, Gav?” Ryan murmured into the space between them.

“I don’t mind, you’re paying,” Gavin replied as he leant in to undo Ryan’s belt, pulling out the leather with a satisfied noise.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to come another way?” he elaborated.

Gavin looked pensive as he popped Ryan’s fly and unzipped his pants. “Fuck me. Company president guy is the most disappointing lay I get paid for.”

“Jesus, that bad, is he?” Ryan said conversationally as he slipped a hand into Gavin’s underwear. “Ugh, used a lot of lube, too.”

“Tell me about it,” Gavin replied in a disgusted tone, and let out a shaky breath as Ryan slipped a finger in. “Don’t even need, fuck, need that much for a normal night, but it was like that every round.”

“How utterly repulsive,” Ryan commented, adding another finger and scissoring the two of them carefully. “This good?”

Gavin nodded. “One more won’t hurt, though.”

Ryan complied, and Gavin hummed in satisfaction, gasping when Ryan found his prostate and rubbed over it carefully with his fingertips.

He pressed a line of gentle kisses along Gavin’s jaw all the way up to his temple. “Condom?” Ryan mumbled into Gavin’s soft hair.

“Yeah, in my– ngh– in my jeans,” Gavin replied as he rocked gently on Ryan’s hand.

Ryan could just reach them from the pile on the floor, and tugged the jeans closer so he could go through the pockets. The foil packet crinkled under his fingers and he sat back up triumphantly. Gavin took it from him, holding it between his teeth as he gently pulled Ryan out of his boxers before ripping it open with a practised fluidity and rolling it down over Ryan’s cock, light touch infuriatingly teasing over his shaft.

“Turn around for me?” Ryan tapped Gavin’s hips to indicate his point. “How does riding me sound?”

“Absolutely fantastic, love.”

Still constrained by his trousers, Gavin shifted around with a little help from the hands at his hips until he was sat with his legs on either side of Ryan’s. Taking his cock at the base and guiding the thick head in, Ryan slowly pulled Gavin down to sit fully in his lap, readjusting the grip on his waist to leave his fingerprints in the smooth, pliable skin surrounding him.

Leaning his head back against Ryan’s shoulder, Gavin was happy to let his partner do more of the work, content to press kisses and nips along the older man’s throat. Ryan kept a gentle pace, not too fast but not too slow, lifting Gavin up slightly before letting him sink back down again with a gentle noise.

It wasn’t long before Gavin let out a whining gasp and came, narrowly missing his shirt and clenching tightly around Ryan, bringing him over the edge with a groan into Gavin’s shoulder. They lay in contented silence until he sighed and shifted above Ryan.

“Should probably clean this up.” Carefully easing himself off Ryan, Gavin stood tentatively and wandered through the apartment to find himself a towel. Ryan gazed appreciatively at the sight of Gavin’s ass, barely covered by the shirt he’d bought the man, with his fingertips marking the skin.

Pulling off the condom and tucking himself back into his pants, Ryan stood and stretched himself out, wincing at the cracks of his joints as he waited for Gavin to return.

He eventually emerged, shirt still open, and blinked when he saw Ryan standing. “Not gonna stay a while, Mr Haywood?”

“I thought– rule five–“ Rule five was that Gavin never stayed the night, and Ryan assumed it’d be the same for the current situation.

Gavin smiled warmly and bent down to quickly pull on his jeans and switch his shirt, the navy blue one joining the suit jacket on the sofa. “Rule five only applies as a precaution for me when I’m visiting a client, not when the hosting privilege is entirely mine. Now, sit down and tell me all the details of this showing over a cup of coffee.”


	4. well versed in etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thought Gavin would be starstruck on the red carpet.
> 
> (He is, but that's not going to stop him showing off.)

“Would you like me to bring this…Gavin down to the car?” the chauffeur asked, sliding back the panel that separated the back seat from the front seat of the limousine.

 

_To: Gavin_

_We’re outside now, want me to come up and get you?_

 

_From: Gavin_

_Yes thanks, cheers Ryan x_

 

Ryan put his phone back into his inside blazer pocket and shook his head. “It’s fine, I can get him. I’m not going to get mugged in this neighbourhood.”

The chauffeur looked the opposite of worried for Ryan’s safety and settled down into his seat. “I’ll be down here waiting for you, Mr Haywood.”

The elevator ride up to Gavin’s apartment seemed torturously long, and he almost sprinted out of the smoothly sliding doors to get to the subtly numbered door and knock three times quickly.

The door opened almost immediately, and Ryan gaped. “I forgot how good that suit looked on you.”

Gavin mirrored his expression. “I had no idea that suit looked that good on you.”

“Well, good thing we both look fantastic with so little effort, we’re not going to run late trying to fix anything.” Ryan somehow managed to turn his awestruck expression into a smile as Gavin locked his apartment and they walked unhurriedly to the elevator. A muted _ding_ , and the doors slid open to reveal someone else inside.

Gavin acknowledged him with a nod and a smile. “Evening, Pattillo.”

“Evening, Free,” the man responded with a warm smile through his neat beard. “And a good evening to you as well, sir. Gavin’s a bit of a handful, isn’t he?”

Ryan laughed at the amicable stranger’s comment. “You could say that.”

“I’ll let you be on your way, then. Have a good night!” he said cheerily, sidestepping to allow them to enter the elevator.

As the doors slid shut between them, Gavin stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan’s cheekbone.

“What was that for?”

“To say thank you for tonight.”

Ryan turned and caught Gavin’s lips in a kiss that made him stagger and cling onto Ryan for dear life, clutching at his collar and hair. They broke apart hurriedly at the elevator’s _ding_ and Gavin fixed his hair in the mirrored wall before turning to Ryan, panting.

“What in bloody hell was _that_ for?” he gasped as they left the building.

Ryan grinned, opening the door of the limo for Gavin. “To say you’re welcome.”

“Are we ready to leave, now, Mr Haywood?” the driver inquired mildly as Ryan slid in the other door.

“All good, thanks,” Ryan replied. “You know where and when to pick us up? And the plans for after?”

“Of course, Mr Haywood.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “After? What devious plans do you have in mind for me, Ryan?”

“We’re only doing what should be done on every first date, Gavin,” Ryan said with a smirk. “Dinner and a movie.”

“Except the movie is a red carpet event, and I can’t even begin to think about what dinner could be.” Gavin absently reached down and tangled his fingers in Ryan’s as they descended into peaceful silence, only broken by the sound of the car’s engine purring as they drove.

Eventually, the car glided to a smooth stop. In seconds, the door was opened and loud cheers and the bright lights of camera flashes greeted both of them. Ryan smiled, showing off the fake paparazzi smile he’d mastered so early on, as he climbed out of the limo with a practiced ease. A couple of steps, and he turned and smiled for a few more people as Gavin got out of the car, turning again to offer Gavin his arm.

“Shall we?”

Gavin looked like a kid at Christmas, eyes lit up and face wonderstruck. Ryan laughed. “You need a better photo face than that, Gavin.”

The pair began to make their slow way down the red carpet, posing for photos and stopping so Ryan could sign notebooks and copies of DVDs and posters. Not that Gavin minded – the attention that wasn’t on Ryan was on him instead, the mysterious paramour their leading man had brought along with him.

Ryan was falling back into the rhythm of the event, the fans fuelling his energy to keep talking and smiling at everyone as he flitted between Gavin, paparazzi and the crush of fans. It was exactly as he’d remembered them, although this one was somehow better than all of them combined.

They had almost turned to go into the cinema when another cry of “Mr Haywood!” stopped them.

A bright-faced journalist waved them over. “Ashley Jenkins, The Know, Mr Haywood. I’ve got a few questions for you and your date, do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Ryan turned to check with Gavin. “That alright with you?”

“Of course, it’s no trouble.” Gavin flashed a killer smile. “Gossip’s the soul food of the tabloids.”

Ashley laughed and segued neatly into business. “So, how long have the two of you been together?”

Ryan turned to Gavin, looking slightly worried, but Gavin replied smoothly, “Not very. This is actually one of our first official dates, to tell you the truth, but I think there’s going to be many more after this one. Consider this the test drive.”

Ryan chuckled at that, wrapping an arm over Gavin’s shoulders. When did Gavin become so charismatic outside of his work?

“How sweet! Was it a love-at-first-sight kind of meeting, or–?”

Gavin almost tittered. “Oh, I wouldn’t call it that. It took a while for us to stop dancing in circles around each other, but we’re past that now, right, Ryan?” Gavin looked up at him with a twinkling gaze.

“Definitely,” Ryan agreed. “Once we got past the messy getting-together stage, it’s been smooth sailing. He’s a bit of a handful at times, but aren’t we all?”

The reporter laughed again as she took down more shorthand. “And Mr, uh…”

“Gavin. Gavin Free. Apologies for not properly introducing myself until now, love.”

“Mr Free, tell us a bit about you. When you’re not gracing our presence at film anniversaries, what are you doing?”

This was the question Ryan had been dreading, and he sucked in a breath.

But Gavin seemed to be well prepared. “I’ve done a bit of work in the film industry myself, actually. I do specialist camera work. I moved here from the UK several years ago now, and I’ve done some work on a few films, plus I do a bit of freelance work here and there.” He shrugged humbly. “It pays the bills.”

Ashley seemed intrigued. “Maybe you could coax your partner out of his retirement and work on something with him!”

“Maybe, maybe,” Gavin hummed. “I’m sure we could get him back on the silver screen in no time.” He smiled up at Ryan, and stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek again.

The reporter smiled endearingly at them. “I’m sure we could. Thank you so much for your time, gentlemen.”

“Our pleasure.” Gavin returned the smile and waved a little over his shoulder as they left.

“So, how much of what you told Ashley was absolute bullshit?” Ryan said quietly, leaning in close to Gavin as they entered the theatre.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you glad film school’s so expensive I took up prostitution to pay the fees?” Ryan looked perplexed, and Gavin laughed as he sat down, patting the seat beside him for Ryan. “I’ve long since dropped out. Maybe I’ll get back to it one day.”

The film was every bit as terrible as Ryan remembered it at its premiere, and Gavin cooing over thirty-years-younger Ryan did nothing to help.

“I am never watching another one of my own films with you ever again,” he declared as they left. The red carpet was much quieter now, the line of cars snaking forward to receive their occupants.

“Fine, I’ll watch them all on my own. Girls’ night in, you’re not invited.” Gavin stuck out his tongue at Ryan and dissolved into giggles when Ryan returned the gesture.

The next car was theirs, and Ryan opened the door for Gavin before sliding in after him.

“How was the film, Mr Haywood?”

“Terrible as always, thanks. Dinner can only go infinitely better.”

“Of course, Mr Haywood. Shall I drive on?”

“Yes, please do.”

The chauffeur slid the panel back, and the engine hummed to life.

Gavin leaned into Ryan’s side, soft hair tickling his jaw. “You really didn’t have to go to this much effort, Ryan. It would’ve been fine if you just took me to the movie. That’s what anyone else would’ve done.”

Ryan scoffed, wrapping an arm around Gavin and pulling him in closer. “I think anyone in their right mind would do everything I’ve done and more. Besides,” he laughed, “you have expensive taste. There’s no way you’d be happy with just the movie. Don’t try and argue, I can smell the money on you.”

“’S from Paris. Yves Saint Laurent.” The words were muffled in Ryan’s suit jacket.

“See? Expensive taste. Not just any old dinner and a movie for you. Gotta drive you there in a vintage Rolls to an anniversary showing, don’t I?”

Gavin shrugged and looked up at him with a cheeky grin. “Couldn’t care less what car you drove me in, unless you’re willing to fuck me in the backseat.”

“Whore,” said Ryan affectionately.


	5. you don't have to put on the red light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't want tonight to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for literal fuckery this chapter again boys

Ryan somehow managed to not drag his white shirt in bordelaise sauce as he reached for Gavin’s hand across the table in the lull in their conversation.

“I’m gonna give you a couple options,” he began. “We can stay here a bit longer and have dessert, or…”

Gavin leaned forward, narrowly missing the remnants of seared salmon on his plate with his elbow. “Or?”

“Or we could go back to mine or yours for…dessert, if you’d like.” Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You smug 70’s heartthrob son of a bitch,” Gavin said breathlessly. “I think I’d rather you for dessert than any fancy cake.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Ryan’s grin widened as the waiter returned with the bill.

As they stood to leave, Gavin shifted awkwardly. “Consider dinner as…my paycheck for the red carpet. Can’t have you spending too much on me, can I?”

Ryan frowned. “But that’s how this works, right? I pay you to– well, to keep up with my stupid whims and fantasies. And–“

“No! No, no, no!” Gavin’s voice rose in volume as they left the restaurant. “Ryan, haven’t you noticed? I like you a lot more than the rest of my clientele. They’re all rich bastards who’re divorced and lonely or having affairs and then trying to pull me into the mix. But you…” Gavin took a shaky breath in, and sighed. “You’re different. You seem like you aren’t using me to distract yourself from anything, and from what I knew of you before I met you, you aren’t having a gay crisis in your old age. Hell, I’m sure if it wasn’t for that spunky agent of yours, you never would have met me, let alone gotten a call-boy.”

“Gotta send Meg another box of chocolates, then, don’t I?” Ryan said weakly.

“Oh, she deserves more than a box of chocolates.” Gavin’s face was flushed from the chill of the night air, eyes bright and hair moving in the slight breeze. “Look, Ryan, there’s something about you. You don’t treat me like I’m an object, you don’t try and cop a feel when I’m in the back seat of a car with you, you actually had a two-sided conversation with me over dinner which was a most welcome change–“

Ryan kissed him, just shy of his mouth, and Gavin abruptly stopped talking with a happy little sigh.

Smiling, Ryan took Gavin’s hand and squeezed it. “Gavin, shut up and let me treat you like a human being.”

Gavin grinned. “Kinky. I like it.”

* * *

“You know,” Gavin gasped as Ryan slammed him into the wall of his living room and dragged a kiss down his neck, “I’ve never taken a client home after accompanying them anywhere. You’re a first– _Ryan_!” Gavin interrupted himself as Ryan bit down just above his collar.

“So, am I going to fuck you on your couch again, or are we not even going to make it there?” Ryan asked conversationally, sliding a hand down to fidget with the buttons of Gavin’s trousers.

Gavin seemed to verbally short-circuit at Ryan’s next kiss and the gentle press of Ryan’s hand against his crotch as his zipper was slid down smoothly. “Bedroom, bedroom, there’s stuff in there.” He nearly tripped over the couch as he hurriedly led Ryan through his apartment until he was able to fall back onto his bed and take Ryan down with him.

Ryan grunted and lifted himself off Gavin slightly, a hand balancing on the pillow. “I’m too old for you to do that to me, Gavin.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I always forget how fragile the elderly are.”

Ryan kissed him again to shut him up, rolling his hips into Gavin’s and sighing into Gavin’s mouth at the friction before wrestling a hand between them and beginning to work on Gavin’s shirt.

Buttons slid smoothly out of silk buttonholes, and suit jackets were discarded – though very, very carefully – until they were both naked, and Gavin was spread out under Ryan as the older man moved down his body.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured into the dimple of Gavin’s hip.

“Whatever you want,” Gavin replied smoothly. Ryan looked up and frowned.

“You’re just saying that, Gavin. What do _you_ want?” he repeated.

“Blow me,” Gavin said suddenly, and Ryan smirked.

“That all? I thought you’d ask for me to tie you up and gag you with a twenty-four-karat diamond,” Ryan teased, running his fingers in smooth circles over Gavin’s hipbones, mouth just shy of his happy trail.

“Wouldn’t mind that too much eith– oh, _God_ ,” Gavin sighed as Ryan slid down and took the head of his cock gently into his mouth.

The noises Gavin made barely qualified as human as Ryan made level eye contact with him, mouth still working some kind of magic around his tip, fucking _winked_ and sank down until his nose pressed into Gavin’s soft skin.

Gavin lay still, fisting a hand into the sheets, as Ryan’s tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock, all the way back up to the tip until he pulled off, a string of saliva glistening and connecting him to Gavin’s reddened head.

“You can,” Ryan said in a voice verging on husky, “fuck my throat, you know.” And took Gavin down again easily, humming at the groan Gavin let out.

Tentatively canting his hips upwards, Gavin let out a steady stream of curses as Ryan swallowed around him, and tangled his fingers into the soft mousy-blonde hair to pull him off and bring him back down again roughly. It wasn’t often that someone would offer to do this for him – normally, he was the one with a cock in his mouth while someone double his age with four times the money fisted a hand into the hair he’d put so much effort into.

The wet heat of Ryan’s mouth was almost exhilarating, and Gavin wanted it to last forever, but all too soon he felt the familiar tightening in his gut and frantically tugged Ryan off him sharply.

“Ryan, you were going to make me come too quick, Ryan, and I want you to get off as well,” he panted, propping himself up on an elbow.

Ryan grinned, and practically slithered up to hover over him, leaning down for a kiss that undoubtedly tasted like Gavin. “How considerate,” he murmured, and the gritty sound of his voice combined with the brush of his cock against Gavin made the younger man moan into his mouth and flail an arm downwards, fumbling a hand around both of their dicks and squeezing them together.

It was Ryan’s turn to make a satisfied sound into the mark he was working into Gavin’s neck as he thumbed over the heads of their cocks, using their precome to make his slide back down smoother, but the friction wasn’t quite what he wanted.

“Ryan, darling, top drawer, if you’d be so kind,” Gavin said breathily as Ryan kept biting and sucking at his neck. Pressing another kiss to the bruising skin, Ryan leaned over and felt about in the drawer, returning with a bottle of lube and–

“Won’t need condoms, unless you’re planning on surprise fucking me.”

“Not in the slightest,” Ryan replied, grinding slowly against Gavin as he took his hand away to squeeze lube onto his fingers before wrapping his slick fingers around them again and jacking them off together – thumb over the heads, drag down their foreskins and twist of the wrist down the shafts, rough tug back up and repeat.

“Gavin– fuck, Gavin,” Ryan managed in a murmur, pressing kisses to Gavin’s hair and face as his hips stuttered and he came over Gavin’s stomach. The twitch of Ryan’s cock in Gavin’s hand was enough to send him over the edge as well, pulling Ryan down even closer with his free hand and manoeuvring him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue in almost straight away and crying out softly into the other’s mouth.

They stayed, with Gavin’s hand still wrapped loosely around them, pressing occasional kisses, quiet until Gavin tried wiping their drying come off himself.

“Bathroom’s the one two doors from here,” he called out weakly as Ryan rolled off him and padded out to find a towel.

He returned fairly quickly, and sat beside Gavin as he propped himself up and wiped his stomach and hand down.

Giving himself a quick once-over and discarding the towel, Ryan flopped back onto the bed, raking his fingers through his greying hair, as Gavin sat up properly and began to carefully fold their formalwear.

“Gavin?”

“Hm?” Gavin didn’t look up from the neat creases he was making in his shirt.

“What are we? I mean, are we at the stage in our relationship where I can buy you flowers and you won’t bitch about me behind my back?”

“Well, we’re obviously not exclusive. Not yet, anyway. If that’s what you wanted, it’d take me a while to tie up loose ends…career-wise. You’d have to live with that, I’m afraid,” Gavin said mildly, folding the sleeves inward. “Then I guess I’d have to find something else to do with my life–“

“You could go back to film school,” Ryan said suddenly, letting his hands fall and rolling onto his side to face Gavin. “I’ll pay for it.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Gavin replied shortly. “I don’t want to be dependent on you. It’s probably better for both of us if I keep doing this. And you can buy me flowers and I won’t bitch about you to other clients.” Gavin set his shirt aside and picked up Ryan’s. “I’ll even break rule five for you.”

“Just so long as you don’t start making me keep alcohol in my apartment.” Ryan rolled over again and rested his chin on Gavin’s leg.

Gavin scoffed. “Have you seen the sheer quantities of Moet I get? I’m going to have to invade your fridge with champagne!”

“Fine,” Ryan said, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s knee. “But only because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished something before the end of the year! only took me two months lmao  
> thanks for sticking around for this sequel that's double the length of the original  
> (and maybe i'll do a cheesy epilogue who knows)

**Author's Note:**

> my rt writing blog (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> my regular ol' blog (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
